


Luca meets someone

by SayAndArc



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Help, Smut, omg, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayAndArc/pseuds/SayAndArc
Summary: I AM NOT UP TO DANGANRONPA V3I DO NOT KNOW ANY LORE OF IDENTITY V NOR DO I PLAY ITTHIS IS A JOKEDO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLYDON'T KILL METhis was requested by Under_ScoreOtterblame them <3
Relationships: Kaede Akamastu/Luca Balsa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Luca meets someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Under_ScoreOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_ScoreOtter/gifts).



> I AM NOT UP TO DANGANRONPA V3  
> I DO NOT KNOW ANY LORE OF IDENTITY V NOR DO I PLAY IT  
> THIS IS A JOKE  
> DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY  
> DON'T KILL ME  
> This was requested by Under_ScoreOtter  
> blame them <3

Kaede walks over to Luca "Hey I noticed you're always alone, so am I. So would you like to "hang-out?"  
Luca waits bent over hesitantly, Kaede pegs him

Why would you waste your time reading this?  
:((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
lsiten to  
LISTNJRE DGRB  
LISTEN TO JACK STAUBER BECAUSE


End file.
